Data and samples will enter this protocol from terminated IRB-approved protocols under which all human participant enrollment and participation is complete including: &#61607; Protocol 04-EI-0065 (SCL31 Levy-Clarke) &#61607; Protocol 96-EI-0096 (HAT Nussenblatt) &#61607; Protocol 06-EI-0239 (Sarcoidosis Levy-Clarke) &#61607; Protocol 02-EI-0099 (Microarray Nussenblatt) &#61607; Protocol 05-EI-0178 (SITE Nussenblatt) &#61607; Protocol 05-EI-0208 (HAT/JIA Nussenblatt) &#61607; Protocol 00-EI-0204 (Uveitis ENT Nussenblatt) &#61607; Protocol 98-EI-0085 (Uveitis Screening Nussenblatt) &#61607; Protocol 04-EI-0260 (Uveitis Marker) &#61607; Protocol 06-EI-0046 (Anti-CD11 Nussenblatt) &#61607; Protocol 06-EI-0111 (AMDB1 Nussenblatt) &#61607; Protocol 09-EI-0191 (JakStat Sen) &#61607; Protocol 09-EI-0116 (SIRANU Sen) &#61607; Protocol 10-EI-0186 (MIME Sen) &#61607; Protocol 11-EI-0167 (JakStat 2 Sen) &#61607; Protocol 11-EI-0107 (MEXX Sen) &#61607; Protocol 10-EI-0191 (BOOTS Nussenblatt) &#61607; Protocol 10-EI-0040 (RAIR Sen) &#61607; Protocol 12-EI-0057 (ISAS Sen)